


Wolf and Hawk

by CanineR7A7



Category: Divergent - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No War, I volunteer as tribute, Initiation is hard, Other, dauntless, wait, wrong fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-01-06 23:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12221295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineR7A7/pseuds/CanineR7A7
Summary: No War!AU. When Alec turned 14, she didn't expect to be choosing a faction that year. With rivalries and a life-threatening secret, she'll have to rely on a mysterious Ally who insists on calling her 'Pup.'





	1. 1

Alec sat alone in the lunch hall, her arms were crossed and she taped her finger against her grey sleeve, whether it was from nerves or boredom, she wouldn't know. She could hear the laughter coming from the Dauntless children across the room, she knew she would be joining them, she'd been planning on it for five years after all. She ignored the looks from the Candor and Erudite, she'd been selected to go through the choosing ceremony early, she knew there would be gossip about it. She went through her options again:

Abnegation, sure she was selfless, but she hated the 'stiff' lifestyle, being forced to meet the demands of society even when she wanted to be left alone for a few hours. Erudite, her father was born in Erudite and she definitely got his booksmarts, but she was nowhere near the level needed for Erudite. Candor, She knew about their initiation process, there was no way she'd put herself through that. Amity, Alec didn't like the idea of being happy all the time. Dauntless, free, fearless and powerful, that's what she wanted to be.

"...Alec Talon." The announcement of her name broke her out of her thoughts, she walked through the hall and into one of the rooms where a Dauntless member was waiting.

"My name's Tori, I'll be administrating your test." The woman didn't even look up from the screen. Alec nodded, knowing the woman wouldn't see her. Alec sat on the chair and at Tori's prompt, drank the liquid near the armrest, the next thing Alec saw was darkness. 


	2. Abnegation, Erudite and Dauntless

The first thing Alec saw was two bowls, in one was a chunk of meat, in the other was a knife.

"Choose." A voice said, Alec picked up both items, 'I won't play by your rules.' She thought to herself. A wolf prowled towards her, she knelt on the ground and bowed her head, avoiding eye contact. She placed the meat between them and felt something touch her hand, she looked up and saw a puppy instead of the wolf. The puppy's eyes turned black and it snarled at her, Alec gripped the knife tighter. The wolf was stood in front of her again and she didn't hesitate to strike it with the knife. Her vision went black again.


	3. Amity and Candor

Alec opened her eyes and realized she was on a bus, she looked to her left and saw a man reading a newspaper, she glanced at the cover and saw a person that she recognized. The man reading the paper turned to face her.

"Do you know that man?" Alec knew this was part of the simulation but chose to go along with it.

"I recognize him, but I can't think where I know him from." The man smiled at her.

"Thank you for your honesty, you may have just saved my life." Alec didn't have enough time to reply, the next thing she knew was darkness.


	4. Divergent

When Alec woke up, she was welcomed by the sight of Tori pacing around the room.

“What’s wrong?” The woman stopped pacing.

“What do you think your result was?” Alec thought for a moment before replying.

“I honestly have no idea.” The woman nodded and motioned to the screen, Alec read the results.

_Abnegation: 20%_

_Amity: 20%_

_Candor: 20%_

_Dauntless: 20%_

_Erudite: 20%_

“You’re divergent.” Alec let the news sink in, she knew what that meant and she already had a plan in mind.

“Let me guess, I can’t tell anyone.” If Tori was surprised by her comment she didn’t show it.

“No, I’d advise you to go home early, you have a lot of thinking to do.” Alec nodded and headed out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Alec walked around the abnegation part of town, school would’ve let out by now and her parents knew she liked to walk around before heading home. When she finally reached her door, she headed inside and wasn’t surprised to see her parents sat there already.

“Did you see anyone?” Her dad asked as he flicked through the paper, her family was different when compared to the rest of abnegation. Her dad still wore his erudite glasses, but that was largely ignored because he actually needed them, and after 36 years, her mom hadn’t lost the dauntless glint in her eyes.

“Nah, would’ve been home sooner but I lost track of time.” At that moment, her mom walked into the room, she rolled her eyes at Alec’s explanation.

“How did the test go?” Both her parents turned to face her, Alec remembered Tori’s words, but she also knew her parents were in similar boats at one point.

“Mom, Dad, what were your results?” They seemed confused.

“Erudite and abnegation.” Her dad put the paper down and turned to his wife.

“Dauntless and abnegation.” The two of them turned to Alec.

“Dauntless, abnegation, erudite, candor and amity.” She watched the information sink in.

“What are you going to do?” Alec looked to the floor, she knew what she wanted to do, but she didn’t want to admit it.

“Let me guess, dauntless?” Her dad sighed, Alec nodded, she didn’t miss the pride on their faces.


	6. Chapter 6

Discontinued for now.


End file.
